


The Lion Comes to Visit

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, also some fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: After The Fall, Severin makes a surprise visit to Richard, but doesn't like what he finds. Luckily he brought something that may help.





	

Severin moved silently into the house, juggling the small creature and the house keys. The puppy kept wanting to leap down, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise for his little Richie, he deserved one after the day...or days he had had. Not that the puppy would make up for anything, but Richard had been wanting a pet.

Richard moved out from his cocoon of blankets on the big black couch, setting his tea mug down, who would be here now? It was late and no one else mattered. Not after he had lost his Twin, his brother had meant everything to him and now he was alone. He wasn't close to anyone else, Jimmy and him had shared everything, even the same bed, Jimmy had been so sweet to him, even after Sebastian had showed up and taken Richard's spot in the bed, not that he was one prone to jealousy, Richie knew his brother still loved him even if there was someone else in their lives.

Severin sat his keys down on the small table next to the door, his keen ears picking up movement in the living room. "Richard?"

Richard stood, stretching, following the voice into the main hallway. "What are you doing here?"

Oh... He doesn't sound right. "I was coming to check on you, Sir. I wanted to see how you were."

Richard glared at the guards tall frame, he didn't need to be protected anymore, not by anyone. He had only himself to rely on. "I'm fine. Just leave."

The puppy yipped and wiggled, how had Richie not seen it yet? Severin sat it down, letting the golden roam as he approached Richard.

"Richard, I got you a present, he may help distract you." Severin hated hearing that cold tone in his young charge, not that it wasn't expected given what Richie had gone through, but he had only ever heard it from Boss...

Richard wanted to yell, yes everything was fine! he had just lost the one person who meant anything, how else was he supposed to feel?! That would be the normal reaction when ones sanctuary is violated, but Sev had always been nice in the five years he had been watching out for the younger Moriarty, so it was difficult to stay mad. 

Richard moved toward the puppy, kneeling down. "Hello, handsome boy."

Severin stayed back, they needed to bond and any distraction was good at the moment, also it kept Richard from thinking of his recent lose. He leaned against the wall, watching Richard cuddle and talk to the puppy. 

Richard smiled, he could name the puppy...hm... Richard scratched behind the pups ears. "I'll name you Frederick." Richard giggled as the puppy crawled up and licked his face.

"I think he likes it." Severin moved to sit down by the pair.

Richard jumped, he had forgotten the man was here. He went back to addressing the puppy. "Now we need to get you a nice collar, one with musical notes and is green."

Musical notes? Severin was confused, but didn't want to question it since Richie was getting in a better mood. "I can help you look."

Richard smiled as he continued to pet the puppy, yes a bad thing had happened, but he couldn't just get angry. He hugged the puppy as his chest hurt, Richard didn't want to be without his Twin, protector, best friend, other half, lover. He had things to do, keeping himself on the move and distracted wouldn't be a problem. "I have a show coming up, Severin."

I have heard you practicing in that dreamy voice of yours, but Severin didn't want to let on. "What's it about?"

Richard seemed to light up as a giant smile crossed his face and he launched into a summary about the play, all the while still petting Frederick. Before setting the little guy aside to run up to his room to get the script.

Severin picked up the little puppy, his fluffy fur was so soft. "Well, Freddy, It seems we may have helped a little, thank you for making him smile." Sev hated seeing Richie sad...

Severin cuddled and talked to the puppy until he heard Richie heading back down the stairs, before he quieted down. It wouldn't do good for his employer to see him as weak. "Why did you pick Frederick? It seems like such a big name for a Golden Retriever."

Richard sat back down on the ground, leaning back against the wall. "Jimmy's middle name. Didn't you know?"

Severin cleared his throat, no he had not known that.... "Of course I knew, I just spaced it for a moment."

Richard eyed him quizzically. "Can I read to you?"

Severin nodded. "I would love to hear it." He relaxed as Richard started talking, continuing to pet the puppy.


End file.
